The Worth of Life
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Queen Serenity will never die, knowing this she leaves Crystal Tokyo to another dimension. It's more reasonable if you read it. Still deciding what to cross with. I'm kinda thinking GW, so this might move.


I love cross-overs! But…

I HATE it when things are too OOC or just plain weird. (You know, the whole Rei stole Mamoru or something…c'mon guys, Rei and Usagi are like…best friends!) I do understand that many people are bursting with ideas for their cross-over and are eager to get the whole "how things got this way" over and done with quick, but it's not that hard guys. Below, is a reasonably okay way to bring Usagi to a different world and leave her friends without resorting to break-ups/mix-ups/betrayals, unless, of course, it's truly key to your story.

Below is an okay way to get yourself a crossover, see how easy it is? That said, I might turn this into a fic, who knows. But for the most part, this is just to give authors a way to write something reasonable. Heck, you can steal this if you really want (though I doubt my writing is worth it).

Just, please people, make some, I don't know, SENSE!

BEGIN:

Queen Serenity gazed outside, through the crystal walls of her palace. Everything was peaceful here and for that she couldn't be happier. She sighed. Peace never did last long enough. Her wonderful scouts, had lived long and fought hard, and deserved their final rest. Chibi-Usa had grown into a fine young woman, resembling her mother very much, despite her pink hair and slightly pointed buns. She would rule fine without her mother to watch over her. And Endymion, he would go with the scouts.

Queen Serenity smiled a sad, yet peaceful smile. She had arranged this day especially with Setsuna to be her final day. No, Queen Serenity would not die, she could not die, time had proven that much. And as weary as she had become of life, she knew that her scouts and Endymion, who were only borrowing power from her, were even more tired than she. So, she would be leaving today, after sharing with each of them some of her abundant lifesource. The only ones left would be Hotaru, who would serve under Small Lady, and Setsuna who was time itself and would probably be Queen Serenity's only link to her old life.

"You guys…"

Queen Serenity had seen her scouts and her lover approaching in the reflection of the glass. As she turned around, her dress billowed in the air and fluttered down. Had she always been like this? It seemed the whole world loved to accompany her beauty. Just now her dress had defied gravity in its movement. In addition to that, gusts of air always seemed to come from no where, lifting the queen's beautiful curls and streamers. And no matter where the queen was, there always seemed to be moonlight surrounding her.

Minako ran up to her dear friend and held her in embrace. The others glanced at each other for reassurance. Haruka's eyes dropped to the floor and Rei stepped forward to say what they all were thinking.

"Usagi-baka!" Rei said, first looking at the ground, then looking directly into her queen's eyes. "You know you don't have to do this, not now at least."

"But I do," Queen Serenity answered, "I'll have to leave sometime, and you know that's true. Now is a good a time as any, whether I leave now or later, nothing will change. As long as I am here, we have eternity, and in that eternity nothing will change, everything has been settled.

"You guys…really, you have been wonderful to me, I'll never forget you, but you've earned your final rest. And I will be fine."

"We're supposed to protect you," Haruka whispered.

"I've never needed your protection," Queen Serenity answered, "Just your love and support, and you guys have given me much of that."

The time was coming. King Endymion stepped forward and embraced Queen Serenity for what would be the last time.

"You're not going to try and convince me to stay?" she asked, her calm voice cracked, "Mamo-chan…"

He gave her a gentle squeeze and bent his head so his lips were near her ear.

"Usako, you don't need another hindrance, and you've always known what was best," he said, "I love you, just always remember that."

He turned and exited the room to prevent himself from seeing the distraught look that had broken her elegant face.

"It's time," Setsuna whispered.

Queen Serenity nodded and Setsuna stepped to her side. Setsuna kneeled to the floor and tapped her garnet staff on the crystal marble. The time gates appeared and looked the same as ever; they would remain unchanged for eternity. Both the queen and her companion walked into the misty haze as the gates opened to Setsuna's post. Queen Serenity walked calmly through, following the time guardian. She stopped inside and the gates began to close.

Turning for one last time, Queen Serenity had the most heartbreaking face ever witnessed. A choked gasp of the pain that was her love broke through despite her efforts. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, and her hand stretched out to her senshi, her friends. They were a mess as well, hugging each other and crying, but never blinking nor looking away from the one who had always been their true one and only.

"Goodbye…" She shouted as the gates had almost fully closed. "Mina, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru! I…I love you! Forever! I do! Please…just please…be happy."

The gates closed. Queen Serenity lost all her former composure, bawling like she was still only fourteen again. Setsuna put a comforting hand on her queen's back. Both young women could have turned back at this point, but really, they couldn't. Otherwise, neither would have the courage to do this again. It was over.

Queen Serenity stood up as Setsuna began the ritual of opening up a time portal. It was a different portal than the ones the queen had seen in her life as Sailor Moon. This was because it wasn't to another time, but to another world completely.

"I can't control what type of place you'll be in," Setsuna explained, "But I can do this a few times until we find a habitable world."

Queen Serenity looked into the world, and it seemed very strange to her. There were people and they spoke Japanese, yes, but everything seemed so different from what she was used to. Despite this, it seemed habitable and she could adjust. She nodded her head in approval and began to enter when she heard a voice.

"Wait," it was Luna, "Here's your pen, Usagi-chan."

The queen caught the Luna Pen in her hands and remembered that her apparel did seem a bit out of place in this new world. She quickly transformed into the type of clothes the people were wearing in the streets where he new life would begin, looking more like Usagi than Serenity.

"Thanks, Luna, but go back now," Usagi said, pressing her cheek into the cat's soft fur. "Promise me you'll visit, Setsuna?"

It was a command, not a question, and Setsuna nodded, tears coming to her eyes even though she would be able to see her queen whenever she wished. It was just that her queen looked like she was struggling so much for a simple smile. She blinked back tears and remained strong for Usagi.

The girl climbed into the portal, and it closed promptly behind her.

"You…this is for your own good, right?" The girl said speaking to her senshi, her lover, Luna, and herself.

Then she really broke down and couldn't stop the flow of tears. She hiccupped and sobbed into her hands. She had never felt so alone since her battle with Galaxia. No, this was worse. Though she and her beloved ones all knew she did this out of her overwhelming love for them, she felt like she had abandoned them and like she had just plunged a knife into her own heart.

The figure of a person caught her peripheral vision, but she couldn't stop crying. The unknown person put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face them and let out a gasp.

"You…" She said.

END

Okay, so not that hard, right? Of course, the cut-off could be sooner or later, whatever you prefer, but I hope I got my point through.

As always, review please!


End file.
